User blog:SuperSpyChaseFan2015/Paw Patrol on DVD
I'm very annoyed with Nickelodeon for the lack of releases of Paw Patrol on DVD (or even Bluray), especially considering it would be such a big selling item! Not everyone is able to stream videos, and there are still a lot of people (myself included) who prefer to own shows on DVD. So far, there have only been 4 official Paw Patrol DVD releases - "Paw Patrol", featuring 10 half episodes from season 1, "Winter Rescues", featuring "Pups Save Christmas" and 6 half episodes from season 1, "Marshall & Chase On the Case", featuring 8 half episodes from season 1, and most recently, "Meet Everest", which features "The New Pup" plus 6 half episodes from seasons 1 and 2. (So they haven't even finished releasing all the season 1 episodes on DVD, and they're already mixing season 2 episodes with season 1 episodes). To make matters even worse, now Nickelodeon has started releasing various compilation DVDs, featuring 1 episode each of all the Nick Jr. shows, including 1 full episode (that is, 2 half episodes but in the sequence that they originally aired) of Paw Patrol. But all the included episodes are pivotal episodes in the Paw Patrol canon. "Puppypalooza" features the episodes "Pups Save a Superpup"/"Pups Save Ryder's Robot" - respectively, the first time Rubble dresses up as Apollo, and more importantly, the first appearance of Robo-dog. "Let's Learn: S.T.E.M." features the episodes "Pups Save an Ace"/"Pups Save a Wedding" - respectively, the first appearance of Skye's hero, Ace Sorensen, and the episode featuring Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's wedding. "Celebrate Fall" features "Pups Save a Talent Show"/"Pups Save the Corn Roast" - respectively, the debut of the Paw Patrol band, and the first episode to feature Chase's spy drone (not to mention the ONLY episode with Super Spy Chase available on DVD so far, and he's only a backup responder, so he doesn't get a slide sequence). And these are only the DVDs I know about - who knows how many more there are. This is ridiculous, because I have to buy DVDs with a bunch of epiosdes from other Nick Jr. shows that I'm not interested in, just to get one Paw Patrol episode on each disc. I know it's all about money - Paw Patrol is very lucrative right now, and the more they spread the episodes out, the more DVDs people have to buy. I would be so happy if they just released the entire first and second seasons on DVD. I would definitely buy them. I love the episodes on DVD I have so far - the picture is so clear and sharp. My other hope is, given that they seem to theme the DVDs, that there will at least eventually be a Super Spy Chase themed DVD (they are releasing 2 Super Spy Chase themed books this January, one based on "Pups Save the Space Alien" and one based on "Pups Jungle Trouble", so my hope is they will release the DVD to tie in with those). I really hope that Nickelodeon will give this idea more consideration, because the DVDs would definitely sell! Incidentally, I did find an image of a complete season 1 DVD when I ran a Google images search, but I have found no place actually selling it, which leads me to believe it's a fan-made cover. It looked pretty genuine, though. Anyway, here's hoping for more Paw Patrol DVD releases in the future! Edit 1/17/16 - As many of you already know, there is a new PAW Patrol DVD coming out this March, titled "Brave Heroes, Big Rescues". It will feature only one Spy Chase episode, that being "Pups Save a Friend", making a total of 2 Spy Chase episodes released on DVD so far. However, tonight I ran across (yet another) new Nickelodoen compilation DVD titled "Whiskers and Paws", and, you guessed it, it has ONE (double) episode of PAW Patrol, this one being "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone"/"Pups and the Mischievous Kittens". So, this makes a total of 3 Spy Chase episodes on DVD. Edit 3/2/16 - Just when I thought Nickelodeon couldn't get any more stingy with their releases of PAW Patrol episodes on DVD - I recently bought the "Nickelodeon Favorites: Whiskers & Paws" compilation DVD, and it doesn't even have a full double episode of PAW Patrol, it ONLY has the half episode "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone"! (And it's not like the second half of that episode, "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens", wouldn't have fit the "Whiskers & Paws" theme!) Ridiculously stingy! Category:Blog posts